Dead Man Walking
by The Foxlady
Summary: Han pasado años desde la derrota de Voldemort, y el Auror màs legendario de todos tiene como tarea llevar al último mortífago a su ejecución.


Draco/Harry Dead man Walking Prologo ( completo)Draco/Harry Dead man Walking Prologo ( completo)  
DEAD MAN WALKING PROLOGO.  
La luz estaba cargada de polvo, lenta y pesada mientras el atardecer teñía de rojo el cuadrado en la ventana, los viejos barrotes, un cuadro del mismo tamaño y porte en el viejo piso viscoso. Había paja en un rincón, y un balde con un trapo: pero la celda que una vez había albergado a todos los criminales del pueblecito escocés de Harpsdale ahora sólo albergaba a un hombre muy joven. Los criminales habían sido liberados para albergarlo: no por su seguridad, sino por la de ellos.  
Draco Malfoy levantó la vista, su largo pelo rubio y sucio cubriéndole la cara cuando la reja se abrió con un chirrido. Pero no era el guardia con su taza de sucio potaje de avena diario, sino que alguien a quien no esperaba: un hombre alto y atlético, vestido de negro.  
- Malfoy.- dijo el recién llegado con voz tensa. Hubo un largo silencio, y por un momento el flaco, desastrado hombre sentado en la paja no pareció dispuesto a responder. Era una sombra derrotada y sucia, que levantó la vista muy lentamente.  
Y luego rió.  
- Mira, mira, mira. Dios sí tiene sentido del humor, no crees,  
coronel Potter-  
Harry Potter entró en la celda con paso tranquilo, a pesar de que los demás guardianes, que con una mano temblorosa apenas se atrevían a empujar una escudilla adentro, fuertemente armados, e internamente, muertos de miedo. Pero Harry, su uniforme también cargado del polvo que parecía impregnar toda la villa, entró sin temor, para quedarse mirando fijamente al prisionero.  
- Qué bajo has caído, Malfoy.- dijo en suspiro que era más bien disgusto que acusación. El joven hombre rubio con el pelo como paja seca lo miró, con irrisión.  
- Coronel del glorioso ejército unionista? No tan bajo como, tú,  
Potter. Qué, jugando a soldaditos para suplir las deficiencias de tamaño, o aún le temes a las chicas.y tuviste que ir al club de toby-  
Harry no respondió. Era aún un hombre muy joven, pero sus hombros parecían encorvados con un peso oculto, su rostro demasiado tenso para alguien que aún no había cumplido los veintiocho años. Había sido musculoso, pero ahora parecía seco, como si el brutal ritmo de vida de guerra le hubiera quemado los músculos sobre los huesos sin dejarlo más que con huesos y tendones como piedra. Su mismo rostro era rígido, la cara pálida con el cabello negro y las cejas como un contraste brusco, sus ojos verdes la única cosa con brillo, móvil.  
Llevaba el uniforme con la facilidad de para quienes es su ropa de diario: los galones estaban deslucidos, la tela negra rozada en algunas partes, pero limpio y presentable, haciéndolo ver como un extraño joven sacerdote. Aunque no había nada clemente en la varita de doble haz y con prisma de duplicación en su cintura. Parecía más bien un sacerdote fanático de la Inquisición, con ojos como heladas esmeraldas.  
Y sin embargo, había algo humano en él, en su mirada sombría,  
cansada, y en la forma en que miraba al esquelético, sucio hombre (niño?) en la paja.  
- Vine a buscarte-  
- Perdona que no me revuelque de gusto.- dijo Draco con un gesto de cansancio, echándose atrás en la paja, observándolo como una mirada un poco harta desde debajo de su flequillo, sin molestarse en levantarse. Harry se quedó de pie no muy lejos, mirándolo directamente abajo, su rostro pálido sin expresión.  
Y observaba al hombre que iba a morir.  
Draco Malfoy había sido condenado en ausencia tras el ataque terrorista de un centro comercial muggle, en el que murieron casi mil muggles y unos ochenta magos. Todos los mortífagos participantes fueron atrapados, ya durante o la guerra, o durante la caída de Voldemort: sólo el cerebro tras los atentados había logrado escapar,  
por largo tiempo.  
Hasta que en un lejano pueblito escocés, lo atraparon. No sin llevarse por delante una docena de Aurores, aún consumido por fiebre, hambre y disentería.  
Y la única elección posible para traerlo ante el Wizengamot para recibir su sentencia era su antiguo compañero de colegio, el héroe nacional: tenía sentido que siendo el hombre que había derrotado a Voldemort, fuera el único en no temer escoltar al sesino y genocida más frío y cruel de la guerra.  
Inglaterra se levantaba lentamente de la destrucción de la guerra.  
Pero aunque la paz había vuelto y la miseria posguerra se había apaciguado, no así los ánimos en contra de aquel que había esclavizado y aterrorizado un país, y de los suyos. Así que en parte la escolta era también por la propia seguridad del Malfoy: si la gente corriente se enteraba de quién era, lo lincharían. Harry se había abierto paso entre una multitud de pobladores del pueblito que querían colgar a Draco Malfoy para liberar su frustración y su odio en algo palpable, algo que sangrara. Algo que destruir: algo en lo que vengarse, así como los habían destruido a ellos.  
Y así, como la ira, el hambre cercaba a Inglaterra: la sequía era la más larga que recordaban, desde mucho antes de la guerra, la más larga y cruel. Los cultivos se secaban, descorazonando a un país que recién empezaba a revivir.  
Ellos necesitaban desahogarse en algo: necesitaban una víctima, un chivo expiatorio. Y nadie mejor que el genocida de mil inocentes para liberar todo el odio que el suicido de Voldemort y el escape de una gran cantidad de mortífagos de su castigo les había acumulado.  
Ahora, al fin, tenían a quien odiar, y esperaban ansiosamente ver a Draco Malfoy recibiendo el Avada final.  
Draco era un hombre muerto que aún respiraba y hablaba.  
Y el encargado de llevarlo a su justo castigo, era Harry Potter.  
Harry pasó la noche hospedado por a gente del pueblo, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, cualquier sacrificio para acogerlo. Pero solo en una cama prestada esa noche, no podía sino mirar las vigas del techo insomne, sabiendo que en dos semanas, Draco Malfoy estaría muerto.  
El amanecer era frío y áspero en las tierras del norte: usualmente el gris de la mañana hubiera estado empañado con niebla cargada de agua, pero ahora el aire era seco y cortante, la brisa llevándose hojas secas de ese largo y terrible verano en un revoloteo desesperanzador.  
Draco estaba despierto cuando llegó, sentado en la misma posición en que lo dejase la noche anterior. Tobillos esqueléticos salían de los viejos pantalones que lo cubrían, sus manos cruzadas flacas y crueles como garras de pájaro. Harry se quedó de pie en la puerta,  
observándolo, antes de hablar.  
- Voy a escoltarte a Londres por medios muggles para evitar llamar la atención. Tenemos dos semanas para ponerte frente al Wizengamot,  
para que respondas por tus crímenes, contra la humanidad y contra la magia. Si intentas escapar, te mato. Si intentas lastimar a alguien,  
te mato. Si tan sólo le hablas a alguien sin que te de permiso, te mato. Llevaremos un hechizo que une tu magia a la mía, y no podrás ni lanzar un Lumos sin mi permiso. Y si te alejas más de quince metros de mí, el dolor será espantoso. Has entendido-  
Draco no asintió, ni hizo ningún gesto, pero lo miró, y Harry, que había pensado que esas pupilas grises estaban embrutecidas sintió un leve sobresalto al verlas brillar, claras y agudas como puntas de cuchillos bajo el pelo.  
- Ponte esto.- dijo Harry, dejando caer junto a el en el piso polvoriento un paquete de ropa.  
- Qué? No puedo llegar resfriado al juicio para que me ahorquen o te castigan?- dijo Draco con extraña suavidad.  
Harry dio media vuelta y salió, cerrando la pesada reja con un ruido reverberante. Pero media hora después miró adentro, y vio a Draco vestido con jeans negros, un sweater demasiado grande con cuello de un gris pizarra y botas gruesas, un pesado abrigo de lana encima.  
- Vamos.- dijo Harry, abriendo la reja. Draco sólo lo miraba, sin moverse, su rostro quieto, precavido. Harry sacó la varita y le apuntó a la cabeza mientras se acercaba, rostro sereno, con pasos rápidos.  
Draco entrecerró los ojos, pero no parpadeó ni siquiera cuando la varita le tocó la sien. Y tampoco parpadeó cuando la boca de Harry cubrió la suya y un hechizo los bañó en fría magia roja, con un destello de plata violenta.  
La boca de Harry sabía a sangre y a metal, pero su lengua era suave,  
y los labios sedosos. Draco no cerró los ojos ni se apartó, y su boca fue dócil y quieta, aún cuando Harry le mordió el labio y la sangre de Draco se mezcló con la saliva y fue eléctrica.  
Harry se apartó, se limpió los labios, y el hechizo acabó su tarea,  
haciendo que Draco se doblase en un segundo de dolor agudísimo y luego…  
Nada.  
Su magia se había ido. Miró a Harry, de rodillas en el piso, los inexpresivos ojos inundados de veneno. Pero no consiguió ni una chispa en esos fríos ojos verdes.  
- Levántate. Nos vamos.- dijo Harry, quieto y terrible.- levántate-  
Y el cuerpo de Draco se alzó bajo la orden como un animal.  
Capítulo Uno.  
WHY YOU COME.  
I died so many years ago But you can make me feel like it isn't so And why you come to be with me I think I finally know.  
El aire era seco y áspero contra la piel a pesar de que era tan temprano. Draco tenía problemas para seguir a Harry, sus piernas debilitadas tras el encierro en la celda: pero Harry avanzaba a zancadas largas y seguras, y Draco tenía que seguirlo como pudiera por el pavimento destrozado del pueblecito. La gente se apartaba a su paso, e incluso cerraba las ventanas: sus miradas eran tan amenazantes que Draco no dudó que hubiera sido linchado de no haber ido con el famoso Niño que Vivió al lado, vigilándolo. La ropa que Harry le entregara le quedaba demasiado grande, y flotaba un poco en ello, agitada por el viento: pero no era el viento el que penetraba la piel como odio puro. Eran las miradas de la gente.  
- No podemos irnos a campo traviesa-  
- No quieres enfrentar a la gente que has lastimado, Malfoy-  
- Los que yo lastimé, están muertos.- dijo Draco con sequedad. Harry le echó una mirada que aún a pesar de los años y de la guerra era shock, e ira: pero su gesto más elocuente fue apartarse un paso de ese hombre que había derramado suficiente sangre como para bañarse con ella diariamente hasta morirse.  
Lo que siendo un condenado a muerte, iba a ser pronto.  
Draco miró un momento a Harry tras su gesto de disgusto, y luego siguió adelante, echando atrás la cabeza e irguiendo los flacos hombros con un gesto desafiante.  
Sin embargo, cuando al fin salieron del pueblo hacia la campiña inglesa, Draco arrastraba los pies y apenas podía mantener el paso.  
Y acababan de dar vuelta junto a un pequeño estanque, bajo unos secos sauces, cuando Draco se detuvo, emitió un quejido y se arrodilló.  
- Qué?- dijo Harry deteniéndose.  
- Calambre.- dijo Draco con los dientes apretados. Harry se quedó de pie mientras Draco frotaba su pierna adolorida, hasta ponerse de pie lentamente. Al verlo desinteresado, mirando el estrecho estanque reseco y verdoso, Draco frunció el ceño.  
- Y no temes que me escape-  
- No puedes escaparte, Malfoy. Basta con que yo haga el camino a Londres: te verás forzado a seguirme, te guste o no, por el hechizo-  
dijo Harry serenamente. Draco no dijo nada más, y se levantó, los viejos jeans manchados de tierra.  
- Adónde vamos-  
- A Londres-  
- Caminando sin parar?- ironizó Draco. Harry, que ni siquiera había traspirado en el día caluroso y abochornado frunció sus espesas cejas negras.  
- No. Vamos a caminar hasta que anochezca y tomaremos un autobús muggle.- Harry respiró hondo.- Conozco bien la zona-  
- Ah, sí? En tus años como ilustrísimo militar, te dedicaste a hacer turismo-  
- No.- dijo Harry, con voz tranquila.- por acá estaban los cuarteles generales de la Nueva Orden Del Fénix-  
Draco lo miró con ambas cejas levantadas.- Acá? Nunca… oh, mierda,  
haberlo sabido antes-  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír a la frustración el rostro de Draco:  
pero luego recordó porqué estaba allí, y dejó de sonreír.  
El día, polvoriento y nublado, parecía una manta pesada,  
envolviéndolos: y el horizonte borroso creaba la impresión de que no avanzaban nada, a pesar de que Harry mantenía un buen paso por un sendero campesino, sus pies con botas haciendo crujir las frágiles ramas secas bajo sus pies, creando una estela de polvo dorado. Draco la seguía, sus pasos inaudibles, con las manos en los bolsillos, tan silenciosamente que Harry se volteó más de una vez para asegurarse que estaba efectivamente allí: pero Draco lo seguía, la cara inclinada, el aire pesado y húmedo pegándole el fino pelo a la frente.  
Ha cambiado tanto y tan poco a la vez, pensó Harry. Era suficientemente parecido para que no hubiera posibilidad de error.  
Draco, a diferencia de él, no había perdido la esbeltez y la languidez del cuerpo adolescente con los que se habían conocido: y ahora los huesos finos parecían querer romper la piel, traslúcida,  
de hambre y de falta de sol. Su rostro estaba aguzado, perfilado, y sin embargo, ese aspecto demacrado le daba una extraña fineza a un rostro que había sido burlón y aterrador en una guerra.  
Es sólo un muchacho, como yo.  
Y lo llevo a la muerte.  
No, no es muchacho. Es un asesino.  
Y si alguien merece morir, es él. Han muerto tantos que no lo merecían en absoluto, que él…  
Harry hizo un alto al sentir a alguien caer en el sendero tras él.  
Pero era sólo Draco, que de nuevo se frotaba los tobillos con una expresión hosca, sentado en una raíz.  
- Hace cuánto no caminabas, Malfoy-  
- Tres semanas.- dijo Draco con dureza, poniéndose de pie de nuevo,  
pero trastabilló y tuvo que sujetarse de Harry para no caer. Harry lo miró, cogido de su manga, y se encontró con ojos grises cansados y adoloridos, pero humanos.  
Lo llevo a la muerte.  
Como él llevó a tantos.  
Con esas manos... esas manos pálidas y esbeltas… manchadas de sangre…  
- Suéltame, Malfoy-  
Draco lo soltó y aunque vaciló, mantuvo el equilibrio. Había una tensión allí, un indecible hilo de delgado alambre sosteniéndolo mientras continuaban el camino: pero para Harry pronto se hizo obvio que Draco no podría seguir mucho más sin descansar. Sus piernas no le respondían: eso era todo. Podía ver los músculos agarrotados aún a través de los jeans, tensos, doliendo a cada paso. Si seguía, iba a ser torturarlo.  
Y no se lo merece? No ha torturado a tantos? Debería torturarlo,  
pero entonces, en qué me convierte a mí eso?  
Lo llevo a morir, como él a otros…  
Harry sacudió la cabeza y se paró en seco.  
- Malfoy.- dijo con sequedad.- Descansa. Esperaremos un rato, y luego te Apareceré a la estación de autobuses conmigo-  
Draco alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, dejándose caer en el pasto seco y estirando sus largas piernas con un suspiro. Se inclinó,  
apoyando los codos en las rodillas, y respiró hondo, echándose el pelo atrás, dos manchas de color rojizo y enfermizas en sus mejillas.  
- Estás…?- la voz de Harry se hizo firme, profesional.- Estás bien-  
Draco jadeaba, pudo verlo. Pero un brazo cruzado casualmente sobre su vientre, la tensión en su mandíbula, le dijo que sentía esa caminata, y no era sólo molestia, era dolor.  
- No te parece una pregunta un poco huevona, considerando la situación-  
- Malfoy.- la voz de Harry se hizo firme y segura.- El que te lleve ante el Wizengamot no significa que quiera torturarte-  
- No, sólo me quieres muerto-  
- No te quiero muerto…- Harry miró hacia el horizonte.- Pero has cometido crímenes, y debes responder por ellos-  
- Como si tú nunca hubieras matado a nadie en la guerra, santurrón-  
- Eran… - la voz de Harry se hizo seca.- Mortífagos-  
- Y eso no nos hace especie en peligro de extinción, así que sírvase no más-  
Harry no dijo nada más, pero le dio la espalda. Draco bajó la cabeza, respirando hondo, y se abrazó los hombros, mientras recuperaba el aliento.  
- Es ridículo que me cuides para ir a que me maten.- dijo Draco con sencillez.- No era más lógico dejarme allí, a que me muriera de hambre? Y más barato-  
- No. No vamos a asesinarte. Irás a juicio, y si puedes defenderte,  
defiéndete: pero tendrás un juicio justo, no una muerte como la que le diste a esa gente-  
- O sea que como gastarás más dinero y molestarás a más gente, no eres como yo-  
- No. No lo soy.- dijo Harry con firmeza.- No lo somos. El Wizengamot te juzgará, lo harán tus iguales-  
- Esos hijos de puta no son mis iguales. Mis iguales están en cana o muertos, y lo sabes.- dijo Draco con acidez.- No me vengas con esa mierda de juicio justo, Potter. No existe un juicio justo cuando se trata de moral. Los míos me absolverían, los tuyos tienen mi sentencia escrita desde antes de verme la cara, y lo sabes-  
Una brisa, caliente y húmeda, sopló, arrastrando las hojas muertas a su paso. Luego el aire volvió a su quietud, el sol asfixiado tras las pesadas nubes calentando casi como en pleno verano, aunque era obvio que al atardecer el calor se transformaría en frío.  
- Si piensas que no tendrás un juicio justo, porqué no trataste de escaparte-  
Draco se echó el pelo atrás para mirarlo.- Eres un guardián como las pelotas, sabías-  
- Me refiero a…- Los ojos de Harry expresaron duda, desconcierto, en el fondo de sus ojos verdes.- has matado a tantos, Draco. Me mandaron a buscar a un tigre enjaulado y has-  
-… sido un gatito enfermo?- Draco sonrió sin humor.- Me has dejado sin magia. Y de todas formas, estoy… harto.- acabó en un susurro.  
Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero se encontró sin nada que decir. Y un momento luego se sentó junto a Draco, en silencio.  
- Cómo está Weasley?- preguntó Draco, un rato después.  
Harry elevó las cejas al mirarlo, y su tono cambió, haciéndose hostil.- Te importa-  
Draco separó las manos.- Sólo quería conversar-  
- Cómo te atreves a preguntar por él, tras matar a Molly y a Arthur-  
- Yo no maté a Molly-  
Silencio.  
- Langosta con crema, champaña y palmitos y champiñones salteados en mantequilla. Y pan casero-  
- Qué-  
- Lo que voy a pedir de última cena-  
- Bueno, dijiste UNA habitación, no le eches la culpa al hospedero-  
dijo Draco un rato después, mientras Harry observaba con sus expresivas y pobladas cejas tensas el pequeño cuartito con una sola cama doble, una alfombra raída y una cortina de color indefinido tapando una ventana de vidrios sucios. Draco abrió la cama y se sentó en un crujido de somier viejo, y retiró unos calcetines de apariencia bastante sucia de encima adel cobertor.- Y me atrevo a decir que nos dio su propia habitación, así por como huele-  
- Nos iremos lo más temprano posible-  
- No lo dudo. No dan ganas de quedarse remoloneando en cama, no? A pesar de compartir cama con el héroe más grande desde el rey Arturo...- agregó Draco gentilmente, mientras Harry se sonrojaba al recordar los excesos a los que el viejo hospedero y su panda de compinches se habían entregado tras invitarle un trago de cerveza rancia y estrecharle las manos efusivamente. Draco había sido presentado como "un ex compañero de colegio" modestamente, pero de una forma extraña, aunque él había hablado no hacía mucho en exactamente los mismos términos se sintió incómodo al oírlos defenestrar a los death eaters delante de Draco, mencionando el tipo de torturas a los que querían verlo sometido. Cómo podía Draco tomárselo tan filosóficamente y haber seguido sorbiendo esa rancia cerveza casera?  
La noche estaba más que mediada, pero Harry seguía observando la cama con desconfianza mientras Draco se quitaba zapatillas y jeans para meterse en la cama y arroparse con las sábanas: el calor era aplastante.  
No había ni una silla, ni una mesa como alternativa. Harry quitó las mantas, y las tendió junto a la cama, para sentarse allí.  
- Hay cama suficiente.- dijo Draco con una curiosa mirada ladeada-  
No te voy a comer, Potter-  
- Cómo puedes... – la voz de Harry se tensó.- Estás fingiendo. Estás esperando que baje la guardia.- dijo con aspereza.- sabes perfectamente que te llevo a la muerte, y vas a escaparte en cuanto puedas-  
- No voy a escaparme.- dijo Draco.- No puedo escapar del hechizo, ni de ti. Porqué luchar de más? Ustedes ya han ganado. Tarde o temprano me matarán... porqué no enfrentarlo de una vez-  
- Te has rendido, entonces?- dijo Harry. Apagó las luces, y el leve resplandor rojizo del cielo trazó dibujos en la penumbra de la habitación, transformando el pálido pelo de Draco en apagado naranjo, los ojos verdes de Harry vueltos incandescente oro en la noche.  
- Sí-  
- Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros. Yo nunca me hubiese rendido-  
- Por eso tu eres el ruiseñor de metal. Yo sólo soy de carne y hueso, Potter-  
- Es una disculpa fácil, no crees? Ustedes no tenían principios que los sostuvieran: eso es todo-  
- No teníamos tus principios, Potter, eso es todo-  
Harry se enderezó, observando por sobre el borde de la cama a Draco tendido de espaldas, un poco sentado, su perfil quieto contra la noche. Era frágil: frágil como una figura de porcelana y paja, ajada y deslucida, pero a la que aún idos los dorados la forma misma era hermosa. Y no lo miraba.  
- En qué crees, Draco?- preguntó de súbito.  
- Creo en la libertad de hacer lo que desees y de pensar como desees. Creo en el derecho de vivir sin que te discriminen por ser mago, ni con la amenaza de la inquisición encima de la cabeza del día entero. Creo en tu derecho de amar y aparearte con quien se te antoje. Creo en que los magos deben ser libres, libres de pensar y de actuar como quieran.- dijo con voz serena Cuando volvió los ojos a Harry, relucían tanto que dolía mirarlos.- Y tú, Potter-  
- Cómo puedes decir que crees eso si los tuyos actuaban como.  
monstruos.- dijo Harry con exasperación, con dureza. Pero Draco no pareció ofendido, recostándose simplemente.  
- Monstruos.- dijo, saboreando la palabra.  
- Sí, monstruos-  
- Cómo van a matarme, Potter-  
- Qué-  
- Cómo van a matarme? Me colgarán? O van a envenenarne con una poción inyectada? Me atarán a un palo con ramitas secas debajo y luego-  
Harry bajó la voz.- No quiero hablar de eso-  
- Me estás llevando a que me asesinen, Potter, así que puedes jodidamente hablar de eso.- soltó Draco como un latigazo, ronco y amenazante de súbito, la voz como metal. Harry lo miró a los ojos,  
que eran como dos faros de plata en la noche y se puso de pie, algo removiéndose en el fondo de sus propios ojos oscuros.  
- Un Avada-  
Draco guardó silencio. Harry, despacio se levantó y se sentó al otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda. Un ataque de ira, un sollozo,  
hubieran sido más fáciles de tolerar que ese silencio quieto, como si Draco hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Y Harry recordó una época en que sus odios y diferencias estaban limpias de sangre, en que eran hilos dorados bajo la luz de Hogwarths, en días de inocencia, en vez de ser la cadena que lo maniataba a él y que estrangulaba a Draco.  
Draco: de alguna forma, el último eslabón a los viejos tiempos, en que los Weasley eran aún una familia y Hermione estaba a su lado con su mente clara y sus ojos sagaces. Una época en que había sido feliz.  
- Draco...- dijo, la garganta apretada. Pero el último Malfoy se volvió a él, su aliento férvido, cuando susurró:  
- Me vas a matar tal como mataron a tus padres. Te divierte el símil, Potter?- siseó, con tanto veneno que Harry se echó atrás.  
Porque bajo la apariencia de un muchacho derrotado, había visto por un segundo el peligro, la furia y la fiebre que habían hecho de Draco Malfoy el más aterrador azote de Voldemort. Había entrevisto al asesino, y llevó la mano a su varita con los reflejos aprendidos en una guerra, sin importar que Draco estuviera desarmado, sin magia, sin varita y ligado a su magia como un esclavo a sus cadenas.  
Draco vio el movimiento y rió, sin humor, con una risa horrible,  
antes de susurrar:  
- Me temes, Potter? Héroe de una guerra, veterano de la batalla por Hogwarths, y le temes a un pobre y miserable despojo de mortífago-  
- No te temo.- dijo Harry: pero mentía, y los dos lo sabían. No le temía a su poder ni a su leyenda: le temía a sus palabras, que exactamente igual que cuando eran colegiales podían penetrar su armadura, clavar sus dardos en las heridas abiertas pero ocultas del Niño que Vivió. Ése siempre había sido el poder de Draco sobre Harry.  
Pero el de Harry sobre Draco ahora era indiscutible.  
- Entonces por eso viniste tú a buscarme? Es por venganza, entonces-  
Harry se giró, exasperado, para enfrentarse a Draco cara a cara.- Si hubiera venido cualquier otro, Malfoy, te hubieran llevado a trozos-  
- Y tú no querías eso, verdad? Quieres verme morir, como dictan tus reglas-  
Harry calló, consciente del hielo delgado que pisaba. Pero toda apatía parecía haber desaparecido del rostro de Draco: estaba tenso como un cable, los músculos del cuello tiesos bajo al delgada piel,  
el rostro ardiendo de rabia: y sin embargo Harry no podía dejar de ver ahora su debilidad, su fragilidad. La mezcla de misericordia,  
de compasión debió mostrarse en su rostro, porque los ojos de Draco se inundaron de odio de pronto, vibrante, hirviente, y se enderezó,  
para escupir casi en la cara de Harry palabras cargadas de veneno:  
- Acaso no has matado nunca? Acaso crees que tu padre no mató nunca?  
Cuál es la diferencia? Cuál es la jodida diferencia-  
- Cállate.- susurró Harry, sin poder alejarse, hipnotizado.  
- Crees que somos tan distintos? Cuántos has matado? Seguro que más que yo, en nombre de la ley y el orden-  
- Cállate-  
- Mírame, Potter. Merezco morir? Lo merezco?- gritó Draco, su rostro casi en el suyo, todo el instinto de conservación desnudo en su cara, su apatía rota de pronto con la ira que Harry supo que había bullido en la superficie tanto tiempo.  
Harry no tenía palabras. Sólo supo, que por primera vez, las dudas y los temores que anidaban en su corazón desde antes de la guerra,  
todas las preguntas acalladas y los silencios cómplices se atrevían a gritarle en la cara junto con Draco.  
Nadie merece morir. Ni él, ni nadie. Nadie merece sufrir. Nadie merece.  
No, iba a decir, su mano alargándose para tocarlo, vivo y palpitante, la sangre saltando bajo la piel. Draco moriría, moriría,  
y la sangre dejaría de saltar, y con él el último testigo de sus años en Hogwarths.  
Moriría.  
- Draco-  
- Déjame, Potter.- dijo draco, su rostro cerrándose como una ventana, su gesto exhausto, huraño, frío, al retraerse tras su explosión a un negro silencio.- Lárgate y déjame en paz en mi jodida última noche-  
- No quieres hablar...?- susurró Harry, quieto, y Draco observó esos ojos verdes que se habían descongelado, que eran de súbito suaves y atreciopelados como la hierba en verano.  
- Potter? De qué corno quieres hablar-  
- ... porqué me odiabas tanto en el colegio-  
Casi en el borde entre la risa y el llanto, Draco hizo un sonido ahogado.- Qué pregunta de mierda es ésa-  
- Había una razón, supongo-  
- Éramos pendejos y tu eras el jodido pendejo que vivió. No era bastante para molestarte?- Draco rió de pronto.- eras lindo de colegial, todo ojos y pelo-  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, con un punto de amargura.- Tú siempre fuiste más guapo que yo-  
- De qué me sirvió?- Draco se encogió de hombros.- Tú te llevaste a la chica-  
- Pansy-  
- Mandy. Amanda Blockerhurst, te acuerdas? No volviste a verla luego?- Draco lo estudió, sentándose en la cama.  
- No.- Harry se encogió de hombros a su vez.- Supongo que nunca tuve tiempo-  
- Yo me casé con Pansy cuando acabó la guerra. Tenemos cuatro hijos-  
Harry se atoró, y Draco soltó la risa.- Caíste, saco de pelotas-  
Los dos rieron, sus risas extrañamente juveniles y puras.  
CAPITULO DOS: What You Feel You're scared Ashamed of what you feel And you can't tell The ones you love You know they couldn't deal Whisper in a dead man's ear It doesn't make it real-  
El sol también había galvanizado Londres: el viejo cemento era duro y reseco como el vidrio, reflejando el calor como ondas, aún bajo el cielo bajo y nublado, sobre la ciudad medio vacía por el verano.  
Draco y Harry caminaron tras dejar el último bus a la hora más calurosa de la tarde, por calles vacías, en donde el pavimento parecía devolver todo el calor, deteniéndose dos o tres veces para calmar los calambres que aún atormentaban a Draco. Caminaban en silencio, como dos entes separados: pero ahora era el Auror quien se apartaba del contacto del mortífago, temiéndolo como una hoja de papel teme el aceite, que la empapará hasta dejarla traslúcida, sin jamás poder retomar su forma original. Qué había sucedido la noche anterior, qué tanto se habían mezclado el orden y el terror? Lo ignoraban: y no hablarían de eso. Pero había una tensión en los hombros que Harry, que aunque estaban acostumbrados a cargar el peso del mundo, parecían incapaces de cargar éste.  
Se tardó un segundo en comprender que Draco se había detenido,  
observando algo. Un puesto callejero, a medias custodiado por un perro y un anciano dormidos, ocultos del sol por un toldo.  
- Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, con voz extrañamente apagada bajo el calor sofocante.  
- Un durazno.- dijo Draco sencillamente, sacando un libra. El anciano miró sorprendido al joven que le pagó un libra por un solo durazno, y se tomó su tiempo en escoger el más grande, jugoso,  
maduro y rojizo durazno del montón. Lo limpió con la manga, y lo mordió con fruición.  
- Que estás haciendo?- Harry frunció el ceño.- Pero si desayunamos...-Draco masticó y tragó, cerrando los ojos. Luego lo miró, los labios aún brillantes por el jugo.  
- Me gustan los duraznos.- dijo con énfasis.- Me gustan las frutas tropicales-  
- Tropicales-  
- Si pudiera, me iría al sur.- dijo Draco, comiendo y hablando mientras volvía a caminar, esta vez con paso lento y pensativo.- Al sur, a una playa blanca con palmeras. Donde sólo tenga que flotar en el mar, o en una hamaca y quedarme allí-  
- Has ido al sur?- dijo Harry casi a pesar suyo.  
- Fui de pequeño y no lo he olvidado-  
Draco pequeño. Qué tan pequeño, más pequeño que el niño de tez blanca, peinado atrás, de carita de duende el Hogwarths Express? Un niño, que creció y... Oh Dios, de qué sirve todo esto?  
Monstruo.  
Muerto que camina.  
Ángel perdido.  
Asesino.  
- Draco, camina-  
- No-  
Su susurro retumbó extrañamente en la calle muda. Los dos se miraron, Harry desconcertado por la súbita resistencia, Draco quieto y tenso con su sombra acorralada a sus pies bajo el sol que caía a pique.  
Harry sacó su varita lentamente, suavemente, y una comprensión amarga surgió en sus ojos.  
- Esperaste a llegar acá para luchar? Cuál era el plan, hacerme bajar la guardia-  
La mirada de Draco fue tranquila, casi un poco despreocupada.  
- Me imaginé que eso querrías hacer. Hace cuánto que no tienes un oponente de tu talla? Desde que cayó Voldie, qué haces para quitarte la energía de sobra? Masturbarte-  
- Draco-  
- No quiero pelear-  
- Entonces no resistas.- dijo Harry cansadamente. -No quiero-  
- Bien que te gustaba cuando estábamos en el colegio-  
El calor de la calle se reflejaba en sus rostros. Harry mantenía la vista fija, pero Draco la apartó para mirar el cielo bajo, la soledad de Londres quieto aguardando la lluvia. No parecía temerle:  
a qué podía temerle. Iba a morir de todas formas, y si sólo intentaba acabar pronto…  
No, No quiero matarlo, pensó Harry.  
ACASO NO LO ESTOY HACIENDO IGUAL?  
Una brisa que era tenue, casi impalpable y caliente agitó sus ropas,  
y Harry dio uno, dos, tres pasos hacia el quieto Draco. Sin saber lo que hacía, los abrazó por detrás, sintiendo la rigidez, la fragilidad de su cuerpo, el olor del durazno aún impregnando en su aliento, el calor haciendo que su cabello oliese a paja seca.  
Era el calor lo que le apretó la garganta de súbito.  
- Tengo un deber.- susurró, más para sí mismo que para Draco. –  
tengo un deber-  
Draco se giró, y lo miró con los mismos ojos que reflejaban el cielo que se negaba a llover, bajo y caliente.  
- No voy a luchar, Harry.- susurró.- Ya no tengo un sitio en tu mundo perfecto, pero si voy a morir, sólo hoy-  
- Draco-  
- Pero sólo por hoy… déjame vivir hoy. Puedes matarme mañana-  
susurró, antes de recitar:  
- Una noche… una hora siquiera…déjame que rece una oración-  
A Harry se le cerró la garganta por completo.- Eso es de Otelo,  
Draco-  
- Un Auror culto. Aleluya-  
Harry sonrió, y a diferencia de Otelo, posó una mano en las de Draco, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.  
- Está bien. Mañana te llevaré a los tribunales. No hoy-  
Draco sonrió, cerrando los ojos, como si ese don de un día más fuera la vida misma. Y lo era. Dio un paso atrás y luego otro.  
Conmovedoramente joven, giró en redondo como si quisiera abarcar Londres con las manos, una sonrisa que Harry no le había visto nunca, sencilla y abierta. Era ese el asesino, el terror de Voldemort? No era aún joven, no era igual a él?  
- Draco-  
El antiguo Malfoy lo miró, serenamente, y de pronto extendió una mano.  
- Qué-  
- No puedes alejarte de mí ahora, no? Tendrás que venir conmigo-  
- A qué? Qué vas a hacer, lo que te resta de día…?- la voz de Harry se ahogó de nuevo, y apartó la vista.  
- Voy a vivir.- susurró Draco.- Quieres venir conmigo, Harry Potter-  
El día no era perfecto: el cielo era demasiado bajo, hacía demasiado calor. Pero las calles estaban casi desiertas, y parecía haber un nuevo brillo en las cosas, aún opacado por el omnipresente polvo. Y Harry olvidó por unos momentos la condena de muerte y la sangre vertida de la que se vertiría más, sólo para caminar junto a Draco,  
a paso rápido, rápido, porque no había tiempo que perder. Como las nubes, Draco pasaría: pasaría porque era lo justo y lo que le habían enseñado, pero no podían privarle el cielo brillante, ni de la vida,  
en estos últimos momentos. Harry lo vio meterse a una fuente y salpicar agua sucio, y sin embargo, brillante sobre las sedientas piedras, ante la sorpresa de los cansados, caricontecidos transeúntes. Lo vio devorar con los ojos las obras de un pintor callejero, respirar el viciado aire de Londres a pleno pulmón, lo vio comerse un menú completo de helados a un sorprendido dependiente. Lo vigiló como una parca observa cariñosamente el hilo en su mano, que debe cortar: pero por un momento olvidó su lugar, su dolor, para ser de nuevo Harry, simplemente Harry, niño y joven y hombre que nunca había sido, junto a Draco, que hubiera sido su amigo a no ser por unas palabras rudas y elecciones tomadas por muchos mucho antes que ellos. Y junto a él, vivió: vivió con tanta ferocidad y fuerza como fue capaz, dándose cuenta que en todos estos años no había vivido así, no como éste día. Vagaron y caminaron mientras el calor sofocante se volvía noche: se sentaron juntos en silencio en una jardín reseco, y observaron la puesta de sol en las escalinatas de Trafalgar square, sentados en los leones de piedra.  
Y al fin, cuando cayó la noche, aunque Harry estaba cansado por la tensión de mirar a cada rato el reloj, Draco parecía vibrante, vivo como nunca. Casi lo arrastró de pub en pub y de disco en sala de baile, no para emborracharse, sino para bailar y agitarse entre la multitud, agitarse como si cada baile fuera el último. Y sí, lo era,  
aún mientras se arrancaba la camiseta y se agitaba fieramente, su cabello húmedo de transpiración pegado a la frente, sus muslos moviéndose salvajes. Bailó con todo el que se le acercó, pero bailaba para sí mismo, en un paroxismo de silencioso éxtasis, y buscó hasta hallar el rock más feroz y pulsante que acelerara su pulso, el sitio más locamente iluminado y lleno que oprimiera sus sentidos, en que la gente los apretara, los empujara, encerrados en medio de… vivos. Como si eso lo protegiera de la muerte, que era Harry, intentando evitar sus ojos en la barra, de dejarlo tener su último deseo en paz…  
And I'm gone gone gone Now I'm older than movies Let me dance away Now I'm wiser than dreams Let me fly fly fly While I'm touching tomorrow And I know who's there When silhouettes fall Draco se giró, y le hizo una seña, su mano firme, como si fuera él quién invitase a la muerte a venir, a buscarlo, en vez de huir. Y Harry, transfigurado, avanzó entre los movibles cuerpos para sentir contra él el de Draco, que se agitó sin temor, sus ojos reflejando las cambiantes luces tan cerca, sus gestos fuertes y firmes y vivos…  
- Qué haces?- susurró al verlo ondular contra él, sus movimientos enlentecidos por la música pero igualmente fuertes mientras sacudía la cabeza, Harry sin poder despegar los ojos de su furia.- Draco-  
Dejándose llevar por el chirrido de una guitarra, Draco susurró,  
medio lento, medio en jadeo, mientras se arqueaba cuan atrás podía,  
Harry sosteniéndolo en un momento de temor, para murmurar casi en su rostro:  
And I'm gone Like I'm dancing on angels And I'm gone through a crack in the past Like a dead man walking Like a dead man walking - Draco...- susurró Harry, y sus manos temblaron al apretarlo contra sí.- No te dejaré morir-  
- Harry-  
- Sí-  
- me amas?- susurró Draco. No era una pregunta: era un pedido, el último pedido de un hombre moribundo, y Harry comprendió, comprendió demasiado bien. Sólo él podía comprenderlo. Con todo lo que habían perdido, con todo lo que habían pasado cada uno en un lado contrario, habían perdido lo mismo. Y sí, lo amaba, lo amaba como se aman las cosas efímeras que nos recuerdan las cosas amadas…  
- Sí.- dijo Harry, sintiendo los ojos inundársele, e inclinó la cabeza, apretando a Draco entre sus brazos, su boca buscando ansiosamente lo suyo. Con un gemido a mitad jadeo, a mitad sonido de hambre, Draco aferró la cabeza de Harry, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo, mientras sus lenguas se agitaban frenéticamente intentando devorar a la otra, sus cuerpos moviéndose con ferocidad el uno contra el otro, dejando moretones, clavándose las uñas en un movimiento no menos salvaje que el baile y la música retumbándoles en la cabeza.  
Two young men dancing under the lamplight Shaking their sex and their bones And the boys that we were An alien nation in therapy Sliding naked and new Like a bad tempered child On a rain slicked street Harry, sin aliento sacó su varita y los Apareció a lo que apenas podía verse era un cuarto en la penumbra. La pobre habitación donde vivía o el lugar en donde llevaba lo inconfesable? A Draco no le sabía ni le importaba cuando los dos rodaron sobre el lecho luchando por dominar al otro, arrancándose ropa mojada de traspiración, que se desgarraba bajo sus frenéticos tirones, hasta que Draco logró aferrar sus muslos espasmódicos y de un tirón descubrir su ardorosa,  
brutal erección.  
Rió, con una risa que era como un bajo rugido, y miró al jadeante,  
salvaje, descontrolado Harry a los ojos.  
- Mi última cena.- susurró, antes de devorarlo ruidosamente, sus brazos apretándole los muslos, forzando su garganta hasta el mismo límite, su succión tan violenta que dejaría marcas de sangre en el miembro, que se agitaba vivo en su boca. Draco subió y bajó su cabeza a un ritmo casi histérico, mientras profundo en su garganta gemía, jadeaba, casi gritaba: pero Harry fue quien gritó al fin,  
echado atrás, las piernas abiertas, gritó sin detenerse mientras su semen empapaba a Draco y su cuerpo se convulsionaba como presa de locura. Gritó, y luego la boca de Draco estaba, amarga y caliente en la suya, su cuerpo moviéndose sobre el suyo, esa fiebre comunicándosele bajo su mismo toque. Cómo podía un cuerpo humano, un cuerpo que iba a morir, emitir tanto calor?  
Harry cerró los ojos: le zumbaban los oídos, se sentía desfallecer.  
Pero Draco no dejaba de moverse, no lo dejaba respirar con sus besos hambrientos, no dejaba de agitar su lengua dentro de su boca como una serpiente enloquecida, sus manos no dejaban de aferrarlo como garras.  
Se entregó como un festín mientras el mundo dejaba de ser blanco y ensordecedor, y luego usó su fuerza para dominar la de Draco y con un esfuerzo voltearse y quedar encima de ese cuerpo que no cesaba de moverse. Ardía contra su pierna: su entero cuerpo ardía, y Harry forzó su lengua en la boca de Draco mientras sus manos buscaban su necesidad para satisfacerlo, ruda y torpemente. Harry no tenía ninguna experiencia con hombres, pero tenía la suficiente consigo mismo para saber lo que un hombre necesitaba, y aún con los músculos adoloridos por lo que Draco le había hecho los forzó para complacerlo, complacerlo tan rudamente que Draco en segundos se arqueó, con casi un alarido, agónico y triunfante, su cuerpo tenso y tembloroso y luego en una convulsión salvaje como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre su frágil carne. Su miembro se agitó en la mano de Harry,  
y como algo vivo e independiente lo inundó de semen en una descarga veloz y salvaje, mientras Draco aferraba puñados de la sábana,  
gritando. Y entonces se desplomó, estremeciéndose, los ojos cerrados,  
palpitando.  
Harry sintió que algo se quebraba dentro suyo al ver a Draco, tan joven, tan tembloroso, tan vulnerable, bajo su cuerpo, y lo aferró,  
lo abrazó con todo su cuerpo, como si quisiera protegerlo de todo daño y dolor, aún mientras era presa de los movimientos involuntarios y las réplicas de su salvaje estremecimiento. Se quedó allí,  
apretándolo, casi sin dejarlo respirar, hasta que los dos inhalaron y exhalaron juntos, quietos, abrazados.  
Los ojos cerrados, Harry supo que nunca había estado tan vivo, ni en lo más salvaje de una batalla, ni en lo más profundo de la magia: y que nunca jamás, había estado tan cerca de otro ser humano. Nunca había sido tan consciente de lo que era un ser vivo, vivo, respirando a su lado, ni siquiera en los piélagos del amor compartido, una sensación que lo hizo estremecerse como un animalito.  
Draco abrió los ojos y se miraron, sus rostros muy cerca, muy cerca.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento, sus cuerpos unidos,  
tocándose, de la cabeza a los pies.  
- Dónde estamos?- susurró Draco.  
- En donde vivo.- Porqué susurraban?- Quieres... quieres algo-  
- Sí.- susurró Draco.- A ti-  
Afuera, la noche era tan quieta como era posible verla a través de cristales polvorientos. Faltaba aún para amanecer, pero Harry no quería mirar la hora. No quería saber cuánto faltaba para... para.  
Draco inclinó la cabeza y le besó el pecho, en donde su corazón aún saltaba. Ese gesto dulce y amoroso sorprendió a Harry que se halló acariciando ese pelo seco, pero aún suave, pálido como la paja y tibio. Ninguno de los dos habló más: pero Harry supo con escalofriante seguridad que podría haber sido el mejor amigo de Draco, que pudo haber amado a Draco, si hubiera habido tiempo. Y que Draco podría haber ocupado el sitio que dejaran vacío los muertos, si no tuviera que morir también.  
Despacio, como si esta vez le temieran a esa pasión descontrolada,  
los dos revivieron con caricias lentas, casi tiernas. Harry sabía lo suficiente para ser capaz de amar a Draco, y se tendió sobre su cuerpo, la piel tenue y trasparente de detrás de las rodillas de Draco en sus manos mientras se empujaba dentro de su cuerpo. Los gemidos se hicieron más agudos, más dolorosos: pero esa unión palpitante y caliente, tan caliente, hizo que Harry apretase los dientes y se apoyase en sus puños apretados, los ojos contraídos,  
luchando por el control. Draco, bajo él lo rodeó con brazos y piernas, y se tensó, haciendo la presión insoportable, y Harry se agitó, ansioso y brutal, arrastrando a Draco consigo hasta que las manos de ambos se volvieron garras y dejaron largos surcos rojos en el cuerpo del otro. La fiebre se levantó de nuevo, y Draco usó su fuerza para dominar a Harry, apartarlo, y ser él quien lo forzase ahora, en un crescendo enloquecedor: y aunque Harry jamás había experimentado esa invasión, de alguna forma estaba bien: estaba bien esa venganza, estaba bien esa violación de su cuerpo que reflejaba la violación de sus principios, de su juventud, de su misma vida, por la guerra, la violencia y lo que otros habían profetizado en su destino.  
De quién era la culpa? Quién era, finalmente, el responsable del horror?  
El dolor en oleadas, el placer desconocido y nuevo de ser llenado,  
Harry aferró a Draco contra sí mientras los impulsos seguían, fuertes y duros e interminables, hasta hacerse insoportables. Luego, logró apartarlo, aferrarlo, sujetarlo, luchar por la dominación hasta que fue Draco quien arañó la cama de bruces, gimiendo su dolor y su pasión, el ritmo enloquecido de las caderas de Harry penetrándolo haciéndolo gritar, y luego fue Draco, y luego, Harry, y luego Draco,  
hasta que la sangre se mezcló con el semen y las lágrimas y el estallido blanco y enceguecedor de Draco lo siguió Harry sobre su cuerpo, sombrío y desesperado, como si la misma muerte que aguardaba abusase y dominase ese cuerpo pálido que temblaba. Sus nalgas manchadas de sangre, sus pechos manchados de semen, los dos se abrazaron estrecha, temblorosamente, y sus besos tuvieron un gusto amargo al comprender cuán iguales eran. Mientras yacían ahí, sus cuerpos reflejaron exactamente lo que eran: dos hombres, casi dos niños aún, violados por la guerra, el tiempo, las circunstancias, el destino, la crueldad. Principios perdidos, grandes palabras,  
grandilocuentes discursos, eran aire que se había desvanecido para dejarlos a dos allí, solos, heridos, sollozantes. Uno iba a morir y el otro iba a vivir: pero sin importar cuán diferentes hubieran sido,  
ahora eran iguales.  
Dos hombres muertos que caminaban.  
EPILOGO but i dont want to play cause being with you touches me more than i can say and since im only dead to you im staying stay away and let me rest in peace - Draco-  
El sol entraba a raudales, pero era pálido, aún ahogado por las pesadas nubes grises cubriendo el cielo, gris también por las ventanas empolvadas. Draco apenas tuvo la oportunidad de echar una mirada altrededor cuando abrió sus ojos cansados, desnudo, envuelto en la sábana, la mañana plateada haciendo las formas indistintas.  
De pie, a los pies de la cama, estaba un Auror. Un Auror alto e impresionante: su traje negro y azul marino irreprochablemente ajustado, su cabello mojado el único toque descuidado, que sombreaba unos extraños ojos verdes de tigre que no parpadeaban, que parecían traspasar las cosas con la mirada.  
Harry.  
- Levántate. Nos esperan.- dijo con voz extraña, tensa, quieta. Hubo un largo segundo, un largo momento en el que a través de la cama deshecha, a través de la habitación inundaba de luz que convertía lo blanco en blanco y todo lo demás en negro, se miraron. Se miraron, y Draco se levantó, y tomó sus ropas arrugadas y sucias, para vestirse,  
trastabillando un poco.  
Y el Auror y el asesino dejaron la habitación sin mirarse, porque a Draco Malfoy le quedaban ocho horas y veintiséis minutos de vida.  
Asesino, asesino de niños, de mujeres, genocida de manos manchadas de sangre.  
Sus besos.  
Asesino de Voldemort, asesino de inocentes, cruel y aterrador espectro de locura.  
Sus ojos.  
Sus hechizos, crueles y pausados, arrancando la vida de mis compañeros de armas, torturando, matando, destruyendo vidas, futuros,  
promesas.  
Sus manos en mi cuerpo.  
Asesino sin moral, sin más moral que la ley del más fuerte, del más cruel.  
En mis recuerdos, en todos mis recuerdos felices de Hogwarths, Draco,  
sombra burlona y sin embargo último testigo de mi inocencia.  
Monstruo.  
El último pureblood, el último mortífago de ojos oscuros de orgullo que asesinaba diariamente, como un trabajo, con la frialdad de un economista, gestor y lider de lo más horrible de todo, la guerra, esa máquina de picar carne que fueron cinco años interminables, que segó miles de vidas.  
Homicida.  
Destruyeron y enseñaron. Enseñaron el odio, la intolerancia, el derecho de matar. Ahogaron en sangre y en su doctrina todo lo que fue, una vez, la magia.  
Porque todos los que no eran magos puros debían morir.  
Y para todo el que no pensara así, la muerte.  
Para todo el que no... pensara.  
Homicidas.  
Homicidas, como yo.  
Draco no volvió la cabeza al avanzar en las manos de sus guardianes,  
en donde fue llevado a la corte del wizengamot. Cada gota de sangre derramada fue contada, codiciosamente: cada palabra suya fue un hilo de la cuerda que lo apretaba. Y cuando fue declarado culpable, y sentenciado a muerte esa misma tarde, Draco no cerró los ojos, ni apeló, ni suplicó. Quieto e inmóvil, entre los magos que gritaban y llenaban con su júbilo la condena del último mortífago, sus ojos buscaron al Auror más legendario de todos, que quieto lo miraba de pie junto al juez.  
Cuando lo pasaron de mano de los captores a las de los verdugos,  
Harry, que era joven aún, no tuvo valor, lo siguió y se quedó de pie junto a la celda en donde aguardaría el fin.  
Iba a morir.  
A Draco, ahora bañado, Vestido de blanco, pálido y quieto, le quedaban dos horas de vida.  
- Draco.- susurró, sin que nadie más lo oyera. Y Draco, que por un momento no era más que el joven con quien viviese el día anterior,  
con quien viviese por primera vez en tanto tiempo, le sonrió.  
- Porqué no suplicaste? Porqué no pediste perdón? Te hubieran perdonado. Te hubieran dejado vivir-  
Draco movió la cabeza, para mirarlo tras los barrotes.  
- No comprendes, verdad? Hay mucho más que mi vida en juego. Tanto más-  
- No comprendo. Podrías... vivir. Aún puedes-  
- No. Sería un hombre muerto caminando. –  
- Draco-  
- No puedo traicionarlo todo. No puedo, no ahora. Y estoy cansado-  
susurró Draco, antes de llevarse las manos a la cara y secar unas lágrimas de miedo inoportunas.- No me dejarás solo?- susurró Draco.  
- No.- jadeó Harry, antes de echarse a llorar, sin voz, sin poder detenerse.- Draco, te sacaré... te sacaré, vámonos-  
- No-  
- No te dejaré morir-  
- Ya te dije que no voy a resistirme. Sólo quería... un día de vida,  
y me lo diste, Harry. Un día para vivirlo como nunca había vivido antes-  
- Tampoco yo.- la voz de Harry estaba ahogada. Porque lloraba,  
lloraba como no había llorado desde que era niño, no sólo por Draco,  
sino por él mismo.- No quiero... –  
- Tienen que matarme. Si no me matan, todos sus principios y su moral y sus leyes no valdrán nada para nadie, Harry.- Draco cerró los ojos-  
Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Pero ustedes tienen que fingir que hay una diferencia-  
- No encuentro la jodida diferencia.- la voz de Harry era un gemido-  
No hay ninguna diferencia!- estalló, antes de aferrar la reja con ambas manos, y desplomarse sollozando.  
Un beso. Un último beso, para romper el hechizo que los ligaba,  
desvaneciéndose como un último efluvio cargado de recuerdos.  
Las manos de Draco cubrieron los suyas. Y como en un sueño, Draco le contó de nuevo ese cuento, antes de que vinieran a buscarlo.  
-No lo hagas -suplicó el ruiseñor-. Él cumplió su misión mientras pudo; guárdalo como hasta ahora. Yo no puedo anidar ni vivir en palacio, pero permíteme que venga cuando se me ocurra; entonces me posaré junto a la ventana y te cantaré para que estés contento y reflexiones. Te cantaré de los felices y también de los que sufren; y del mal y del bien que se hace a tu alrededor sin tú saberlo. Tu pajarillo cantor debe volar a lo lejos, hasta la cabaña del pobre pescador, hasta el tejado del campesino, hacia todos los que residen apartados de ti y de tu Corte. Prefiero tu corazón a tu corona.  
aunque la corona exhala cierto olor a cosa santa. Volveré a cantar para ti. Pero debes prometerme una cosa.  
Las verjas se abrieron con un golpe metálico, y dos guardias armados hasta los dientes escoltaron al último mortífago al recinto donde, a la vista de todos los magos, iba a morir.  
Afuera, Harry, solo en la calle, elevó los ojos al cielo nublado,  
cada vez más oscuro y amenazante, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, calientes y vivas. Y fue entonces que empezó a llover.  
No quiero que me veas morir. Si no me ves morir, de alguna manera no me habré muerto para ti.  
No quiero.  
Como el ruiseñor, alguna vez volveré a tu ventana.  
No quiero.  
Por lo que crees, por lo que has defendido con tu sangre, por lo que tus amigos han muerto... tengo que morir.  
No.  
Tengo que morir, o todo lo que has hecho habrá sido por nada,  
comprendes?  
No me importa. Sólo sé que no quiero que mueras. No más.  
No entiendes? No es sólo tú el que ha luchado por unos ideales. Soy yo. Si no muero, si me perdonan o suplico, no seré quien he sido hasta ahora. Me recordarán riendo. Dirán: "él último mortífago se escapó". Dirán " eran unos cobardes". Estoy aquí por lo que creo,  
como tú. Y si no puedes evitarme matarme, yo no puedo evitar morir.  
Ya no creo en nada.  
Somos lo que nos han hecho, Harry. Y ahora, por una vez, seré más importante que tú. Yo seré el Niño que Murió.  
El antiguo Niño que Vivió aguardó, bajo la lluvia tenaz, hasta que el rugido de la multitud le dijo que el último mortífago había muerto. Y entonces, echó a caminar, como si nunca fuera a detenerse. Caminó bajo la lluvia, despojándose de su manto, de sus condecoraciones, de sus cintas y armas, de sus lentes, de todo lo que había hecho Harry Potter, leyenda y símbolo. Y al fin, el torso desnudo bajo la lluvia,  
lloró.  
let me rest in peace let me get some sleep let me take my love and bury it in a hole of six foot deep you can lay my body down but i cant find my sweet release So let me rest in peace 


End file.
